Changes
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: After a really difficult case Brennan and Cam have a few drinks but what happens after those few drinks is what's surprising Cam/Tempe FEMSLASH


So yeah this was just an idea that seeing my English teacher sitting at her desk wishing she was somewhere else inspired not really sure how it turned into this but um yeah :) The pairing is weird but hey that makes it more fun!

* * *

The past three weeks had been quite difficult to get through and those words, especially coming from me, held great meaning. The remains that I had been identifying were those of a little boy, he had been four years old and the damage that had been done to him had brought tears to my eyes. Crying was a thing that I rarely did, but in this case, my emotions had overwhelmed me and there had been nothing that I could do to hold them back. Emotions had been high for all of us, especially Booth. I knew that seeing such a young child's remains disturbed him, because of Parker.

Now though everything was complete, it was done and over now and I was thankful. The weekends spent in the lab would come to an end. It had felt as though all of us lived there for the past weeks and I was more than happy to be going home to my nice and comfortable bed, or that was what I had thought Friday night. Cam had suggested a night of drinks and I had agreed to go, but everyone else seemed to have plans. Angela and Hodgins were going away for the weekend and Booth was spending the time with his son and surprisingly Zack had a date. All of us had needed time apart and that was obvious at that point, but I still blame them all for the way I woke up Saturday morning.

My head was pounding, but I tolerated the pain. I slowly managed to open my eyes and I realized that I didn't recognize my surroundings and if that wasn't scary enough I felt a pair of warm arms around me. A set of red digits glared at me and I squeezed my eyes shut in response. The blinding red digits had alerted me to the time which was 5:27 AM, which explained the darkened state of the room. I felt a hand stroking my breast, three soft fingers were rubbing my nipple and I released a soft groan at the sensation, and to make things even better two warm breasts were rubbing up against my back. Slowly I rolled over to see the woman that was lying next to me, and I was completely shocked to find Camille Saroyan lying next to me. I silently thought to myself when I realized this.

We had consumed a rather large amount of alcohol which had obviously led to the state we were currently in. The previous night had been caused by large quantities of alcohol, but I could not help but feel that other things had led up to this moment. In my mind, it seemed as though we had wanted this moment and we'd been working towards it for a long time. I observed her sleeping form and continued to sink into deep thought. Cam's arms were still wrapped tightly around me and I decided to wrap mine around her. Our breasts were touching innocently if the touch could even be considered innocent at all. I smiled as I continued to gaze at her and I thought that maybe this happening hadn't been as surprising as I had originally thought. My eyes slid closed after a few silent moments and I felt as though this was bliss, total and complete bliss. The next time my eyes opened however, I was met with a not so pleasant sight.

I could feel Cam shifting next to me as she was waking up. Our breasts rubbed and I swallowed a moan. I could picture the startled expression on her face in my mind's eye. She began shifting away from me the moment that she realized that I was the one she had fallen asleep with and I tried to pull her closer but she moved away every time I reached out to her. Sometime in the middle of my sleep she had become my pillow and I hated to feel her moving away from me. I hated the feeling of her moving away from me and I continued to struggle to pull her back to me. After a continued struggle between us, I allowed my eyes to flutter open and the expression on her face was startling.

Cam looked incredibly fearful when my eyes caught hers. I tried to smile at her, hoping that it may calm her down, but it failed. I had adjusted to the idea of what we done earlier that morning when I had woken up and obviously she needed the time to adjust to last night's events. I continued to hold onto her, hoping that she might calm down a little bit, but she continued to look just as fearful as before. I was at a loss, I didn't have any idea as to what I should do, and so I slowly lifted myself up and continued to hold Cam in my arms.

"I would understand if you wanted time to be alone," I whispered. The words had escaped from my lips before I even knew what I was saying. I did understand from the look on her face that she needed time to digest this bit of information. A large part of me wanted to be with her so much right now, but I did understand that she needed time to think and I slowly managed to lift myself up and untangle from the warm sheets, but the moment I stood I regretted it. Her expression became less fearful in response to my movement, but the look that replaced it was one of need. I maneuvered myself back under the warmth of the sheets and held her in my arms. Her lips were tempting me, and I could not resist the temptation. Our lips met, but her reaction was delayed and then I was startled to feel her tongue softly caressing mine. I released a soft sigh of content as our tongues softly tangled. Sometime during our lip lock I had rolled on top of her and I was pinning her down on the mattress. The second we parted though the look on her face said it all, she had moved me into my current position. One of Camille's fingers was slowly sliding down towards my center and I felt my body shiver as she drew closer. I grabbed her wrist and her hand was soon in mine, I had luckily grabbed her before her finger had managed to reach my center.

"Camille," I began softly, "Are you sure about this?" I asked in a soft whisper. Her eyes locked on mine and they answered my question before her lips moved to answer. She kissed me in the next moment to make sure that I was completely reassured of her answer and the moment our lips parted she spoke.

"Of course I'm sure Temperance," She whispered softly, "I have never been so sure of anything before," She added before our lips locked again and her fingers began to enter my center. I groaned at the warm touch, and she continued to stroke me. Our weekend continued just like that, but when Monday arrived everything changed.

The Monday after a long case meant that I had to sit in my office and place my signature on a ridiculous number of lines. It also meant that Camille was not with me. The entire day we were apart and all I wanted was for her to be there with me and as lunch time approached I lifted the phone at my desk to my ear and dialed her office. After one ring she answered the phone and I smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey Baby," I whispered affectionately at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Temperance," She whispered softly and I smiled at the love I heard in her voice. The line was silent for a few minutes and I chose to speak. "I miss you Camille," I mumbled and I felt as though I could hear her smiling. "Would you come and visit me later," I added innocently and she hung up on me. Moments later however she was in my office and I was startled at her appearance, but I smiled and her lips met mine. My eyes were sliding closed as our lips continued to meet, but right before they slid closed I noticed Angela standing in the corridor outside my office with a knowing smile. I moved away from Cam for a second and gave Angela a huge grin. The moment before I began kissing Camille again I heard Angela's voice saying "Did you have fun this weekend?"


End file.
